Strangled Feelings
by Falcone
Summary: [Wee...NINE] Old feelings are rekindled, people change, but it is just too late. Rikku wants to join the rebellion but then she realizes that she and Gippal may never be togther...RikkuGippal. R&R!
1. Changes

Strangled Feelings

_A Rikku and Gippal Fanfiction_

**Author's Notes: **Everyone's gotta love the Rikku/Gippal romance. So, this is my version of the story of this fine couple. I kinda wanted to put a bit of drama in it though and make Rikku a bit less bubbly. I guess I'll see what happens as the story progresses. :) R&R!! And smile and be happy!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them!! Like everyone else isn't?!?

Prologue: Changes 

Everyone had been in ecstasy since the defeat of Vegnagun, but I could never really feel the difference. Nothing had changed; no one had changed. Spira was just the same, and so were its people, but no one else could see it. At first I thought everyone was just over-reacting and all the happiness just angered me. But back then I couldn't see it. I didn't seem to realize that I still felt for him the way I used to, and that it pained me everyday knowing that once everything settled he would leave again. But I still couldn't see it and when I finally did, I realized that it was just too late: too late for him and too late for me.

Bevelle had never been one of my favourite cities. It had always been wrapped in its secrets, putting on a façade of peace and serenity. I remember when I was little, the older Al Bhed would tell us stories of this place, and the mystique that surrounded it. But standing there at night made the once deceitful place somewhat calm and relaxing. It was actually pleasant.

I stood at the edge of one of the balconies that was attached to the guest rooms the others and I were sleeping in, letting the cool air wash over me. Closing my eyes and breathing deeply, I let the sound of the distant waves lull my troubled mind away from its problems. Shivering slightly, I pulled my bare arms closer to my body.

"Here," came a familiar voice from behind my left ear, as a warm woolly blanket was draped over my shoulders. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Enjoying the peace," I said, still facing the city. I pulled the warm blanket closer to me, a chill running up my spine.

"You better go inside," he said, his warm breath warming the back off my neck. "It's too cold." Still not turning around, I could hear the sound of his footsteps as he walked away and the click of his door as he went back to his room.

_Gippal, _I thought, _you have changed. _

* * *

Hey! Sorry about the re-posting, but I just needed to make some spelling corrections and fix the alignment. Thanks for reviewing if you already have, and if you haven't go ahead and do so!! 


	2. Enraged

**Author's Notes:** Hiya! Thank you for the reviews guys, it really makes me want to keep writing this story!! The next part is doing really well so far...so if all you guys are nice and review me (no force implied!!) I'll put it up soon!! Oh, and also, it's been a while since I last played the game, so I can't exactly remember what happened at the end of it. I will be starting it again soon though!!! Also, one last thing, some Al Bhed is used so if a couple of sentences are in an odd language that you don't understand a word of, then there is a translation at the bottom of the page!! :) Anywho...here is Chapter 1!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them!! Like everyone else isn't?!?

Chapter One: Enraged

I woke up that morning completely dazed, my head pounding madly. The sound of my throbbing temples in my ears, I pulled my pillow over my head in exasperation. I guess all the stress from over the last few days was finally piling up on me now that things had settled down. So much had happened in so short a time. It had been less than a week ago since Yuna had sung at the Thunder Plains, dazzling everyone with her voice. It wasn't long after that when Yuna, Paine and I had broken into Bevelle and jumped into that large hole to defeat Vegnagun and finally face Shuyin. At least now it was all over, and I could go home soon and relax.

I got up from my bed, made my way to the doors that led out to the balcony, and pulled open the thick drapes that covered them. The bright morning sun glared down through the glass, hurting my eyes and head even more. Realizing that I had made a mistake, I quickly shut the drapes again, walked back to my bed, and fell flat onto my stomach with my face buried in the tangled covers. Suddenly, a loud knock that hurt my ears came from the dark wooden door on the other side of the room.

"Rikku?" came Yuna's voice from the behind it. Pushing myself up and crossing the room, I made my way to the door, a not too happy look on my face. Yuna stared at me annoyed, when I opened the door wide.

"Why are you still in bed?" she said, pushing her way into the room. "The meeting has already started and you haven't even gotten dressed out of your pajamas yet!"

"Meeting?" I replied, not comprehending a word she was saying. "What meeting?"

"We discussed this yesterday. You obviously weren't paying attention!" Yuna said back to me, her voice rising with each syllable that left her mouth. "What were you doing all of yesterday during all those speeches in Luca? And even after that when we got here and Baralai clearly said that we were going to go over the political issues before we all went our different ways? I don't know about you, but I don't intend to stay here any longer than I have to." I didn't respond since my head felt as if a hammer had hit it.

"Uh! You're hopeless!" Yuna said, looking up as she spinned around on the balls of her feet to rummage through my bag.

"Here, put this on!" she said throwing me my mini skirt, bikini panties, and bra. Blowing my bangs from my face, I sighed. This was not going to be a fun day.

-"-"-

Yuna pushed me through the grand doors that opened into the room where the meeting was being held. The room was very striking with its intricately painted walls and its exquisite mosaic tiled floor. Each wall had a vast window that looked out over the puzzling city of Bevelle. The ceiling was dome-shaped and had the story of the origin of Spira painted on it in a tableau. In the middle was a large circular table, at which Paine, Baralai, Nooj, Gippal, and other members of New Yevon were seated. As I entered, stumbling from Yuna's push, all heads turned towards me. Baralai looked up from his papers that he had been previously reviewing, and eyed me with a look of irritation.

"Ahm," Baralai coughed, clearing his voice to gather the attention of the others. I sat down in the only available seat. "Now, about the matter on the underground temple..." I sunk back into the soft cushioning of the chair, Baralai's voice drawling in the background. My head still throbbing, I closed my eyes and put my hand to my forehead, my usual blue band not on today.

"At least keep your eyes open," I heard a voice whisper from beside me. I quickly opened them, and looked to the left of me. Sitting relaxed, with one arm slung over the back of his chair and one of his legs over the other, was Gippal. I hadn't noticed him there when I had come in distracted by the looks I was given by everyone. Not responding, I turned from him and faced forward trying harder to pay attention to what was being said. Despite my efforts, my mind drifted away again, Baralai's voice being drowned out by the sound of my pulsing headache.

"Where were you?" he whispered again, from the side of his mouth.

"Headache," I said, not turning to look over at him. Gippal had changed over the last few weeks that I had seen him. I could remember when we were kids, and how he would strut around "Home" like he was the best thing that had happened to the place. He had only gotten worse as we grew older. Gippal was the boy that all the girls were in love with and had obsessed over. He had always hit my nerves the wrong way, and every time I saw him I wanted to scream. He didn't even call me by my name; it was always 'Cid's Girl' or 'Brother's baby sister'. But when I was fifteen, he suddenly changed in my eyes. He was still as cocky as ever, except I had suddenly found myself being one of the girls that were in love with him. I hadn't told him that I had feelings for him, but whenever we met I was really quiet and not really sure what to say or what to do. And then, one night when I was skipping stones at the Oasis, he told me that he had feelings for me and kissed me. The time we spent together after that was pretty magical but, one day I saw him kissing another girl. I tried to tell myself that he was just some stupid boy, but my mind couldn't sway the fact that I had been really hurt. After that, I had tried my hardest to avoid him, keeping my anger and sadness welled up inside me. Soon we were forced to go our different ways; I left to help Yuna on her pilgrimage and he left to join the 'Crimson Squad'. The problem was just left unsolved, however when we met again recently at the Djose Temple he had acted like nothing had really happened between us.

Lately though, the arrogant Gippal I used to know had begun to disappear. He didn't strut around anymore, and he had actually started calling me Rikku. Even last night when he had come out and put a blanket around me wasn't anything like Gippal. Maybe it was just the situation that had restrained his behaviour or maybe something was actually changing inside of him.

"Until we can rebuild a stronger government, Spira will be headed by both New Yevon and The Youth League." Baralai said, looking up from his papers and gathering them together. "A monthly meeting will be held in Bevelle to discuss certain issues, and no decisions will be made without the support of both groups. With that I believe we have covered everything. Now we just have to convey this to the public." Baralai got up from where he was sitting and started to walk towards the grand doors. All the others around me began to get up and file out of the room as well, leaving me stunned and confused to dumbly follow them. I stepped out of the meeting room and onto a balcony that overlooked the High-bridge. Standing at the base of the gates and along the High-bridge, were hundreds of people cheering as all of us came out. I looked down at them, children and adults gathered to hear what Baralai and Nooj were going to say on behalf of New Yevon and The Youth League. Baralai stepped up to the podium that had been set up on the balcony, closely followed by Nooj, whose half-machina half-human body was causing his some difficulty.

"First of all," Baralai said into the microphone, the sun shinning down on the anticipating faces of Spira. "Both myself and my friend Nooj, would like to thank the people of Spira for being willing to support us as we endeavour to create a more peaceful and united government."

"It is you, the people," Nooj continued, supporting the statement that Baralai had just announced, "for who we strive to obtain a better society. We are working together to keep our wonderful land of Spira alive, so that generations and generations of peace may come. But if we don't stay united as one people all that we have worked for will sink. That is why we call upon you to help guide us in this difficult time."

"Until we are able to build one strong and unifying body," Baralai said, laying down the circumstance for the people. "Spira shall be governed by both New Yevon and The Youth League. We will seek for new reforms hand in hand that will bring Spira closer and closer to gaining complete harmony." Both Nooj and Baralai continued to inform the increasing crowd of all the decisions that had been made previously. Everyone's smiles grew larger as they began to believe that peace was truly being given to them. My own thoughts, on the other hand, had started to go in the opposite direction; each word that was uttered seemed to anger me even more than before. Eternal peace was always promised but in the end it was never given. People would always be different and so naturally times changed depending on who was ruling and who was being ruled over. No one seemed to notice that this is the way it had always been; everything was exactly the same. Soon all would go back to normal and everyone would calm down. Then more arguments and disputes will rise. Some of these disputes will go farther and people will end up fighting against each other again in more battles and pointless wars. My mind compelled me to say something: the anger was just too much.

"Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction, will now say something on behalf of the Al Bhed race." Nooj said, turning towards his friend who had begun to walk to the podium. The crowd cheered, the Al Bhed's voices rising above those of the rest of the people. He smiled and put his hand up to quiet down the crowd so he could begin to speak.

"I know one thing to be true," he began, entrancing all that were listening to him. I couldn't stand it; even he didn't see that nothing was different. "That we are all—"

"Wait!" I cried with all my strength, the echo of my yell bouncing off the many tall pillars surrounding us. Everyone stopped and looked at me, as I turned my head from each stunned face to the next. I ran up to the podium and pushed my way past Gippal whose eyes were critical.

"Can't you see it?" I said looking down at the people who were also shocked by my sudden disturbance of the speeches. "Nothing has changed; no one has changed; Spira hasn't changed. Peace has been promised to us over and over again but it has never really been given. Only certain problems have been solved, but new ones always arise. The Youth League and New Yevon may be working together now, but what happens when new arguments emerge and people disagree with one another once again. More wars will begin more pointless wars. And you people will just follow and accept what comes. What will you do when no one is leading you; what will you do when you have to fend for yourselves?" I looked down at their faces, each one exactly the same.

"Nothing," I said in almost a whisper. "You will do nothing." No one reacted to me. A growl grew from within my throat, more rage gathering within me.

"E lyh'd pameaja oui baubma!" I cried so angry and frustrated that I slipped into using Al Bhed. "Oui yna cu ekhunyhd!" I paused, my breathing hard from all the feelings that had come out of my words.

"E kiacc E's dra uhmo uh fru caac ed." I turned from the podium, all on the balcony especially Gippal, staring at me. I walked down and back to my room, tears gathering up in my eyes.

-"-"-

I rushed in my room, hurrying to pack up all my belongings. By now, tears were freely flowing down my cheeks, my eyes red and my face flushed.

I couldn't seem to handle all the emotions that had suddenly boiled up inside me. I hadn't cried for so long time, and now that I was, I couldn't stop. All of this crying was causing my headache to pound even more. It had to be more than just stress that was causing this headache and all my emotions to go haywire all at once.

Throwing my arms up and placing them on the top of my head, I made a groan of anger deep in my throat.

"Uh! Get a hold of yourself Rikku!"I said to myself angrily, while wiping the salty tears from my face. "Just get through today and you'll be fine!" Taking slow deep breaths, I managed to stop my crying. After a couple minutes of calming down a bit more, I was able to finish packing my bag. When I was done making sure I hadn't missed anything, I picked up a small black device that was used to contact the Celsius. I tapped it twice and then attached it to my black bra strap.

"Yes?" came the high pitched voice of my very odd brother. He paused for a couple of seconds, confused if the speaker was on or not. "Rikku? Is that you?"

"Oac, Brother!" I said annoyed, my voice growing louder as I continued. "ED'C SA!!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" he replied, his English stilted by his thick Al Bhed accent. "What do you want?"

"Everything is taken care of here," I said, pulling on my strap so that he could hear me the first time I said it. "Get the Celsius ready to leave!"

"Roger!" he cried into the device, the loud crackling sound causing me to wince back, my eyes squinting from the ear splitting sound. The transmission broke, leaving the room in silence once again. Sighing deeply, I flopped down onto the bed with my arms sprawled above me. Soon, I would be back at home in the Bikanel Desert and not have to worry about anything. I closed my eyes for a few minutes allowing my sore and tired head to relax. My few minutes passing rather quickly, I moaned and hauled myself up from the bed. In order to unwind I had to get home, and to do that I had to convince Yuna and Paine to leave to. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I walked along the massive hallways, the sound of my footsteps ringing against the walls. I looked out of one of the large windows that were scattered along the corridor and up at the sky. It was now probably two o'clock in the afternoon since the sun was still high. As I hastily made my way along, I searched in all directions for the others but they were nowhere to be seen. Stopping abruptly in the middle of one hall, I made a groan of as my bag slowly slipped off of my shoulder and hit the marble floor.

"Whoa!" I heard Paine's low voice call from behind me. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" I quickly turned around, my blond hair whipping at the air around it. Both Paine and Yuna ran up to me, their faces confused.

"I've been looking for you two," I said, my voice showing my obvious frustration. "Where have you been?"

"We were with the others," Yuna replied as her brow furrowed in concern. "We were trying to figure out if you were okay. We decided it was best to give you some space." I looked down at the intricate floor with my arms clasped behind my back.

"Does everyone hate me for what I said?" asking meekly.

"No," Paine answered a half-smile forming on her face. I looked up again, as my green swirling eyes grew wider. "But everyone was wondering where the usual Rikku has gone." It was true; lately I hadn't been myself.

"You haven't been the same for some time now," Yuna said, agreeing with what Paine had just told me.

"I know," I replied sighing as I talked. "I guess I've been slowly turning less and less like myself since all the issues with New Yevon, The Youth League, and The Machine Faction started. When the wars began between them and Nooj and Baralai and Gippal all disappeared at the same time, things had just started to strike me more." Paine looked at Yuna and gave her an amused look. When they had first looked at each other I hadn't noticed anything different, but as I began to realize what was happening inside me I understood that there was more than just a glance between them.

"Right now, I just want to go home," I said to them. "That's why I was looking for you. What do you guys want to do?" Paine pulled her hand behind her head as a big smile curved across her face. I hadn't really seen Paine smile like that before; it was kind of nice to see her happy.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while," she said to us, her dark maroon eyes not focused on anything in particular. I jumped up abruptly and squealed with delight. I knew exactly what she meant. Paine suddenly looked at me with squinted eyes.

"At least we know what can bring the usual Rikku back out!" Yuna said laughing as I had began to buckle under Paine's firm stare. "Seriously Paine, enjoy your time." she looked over at Yuna and smiled finally realising me.

"What about you?" Paine inquired, motioning her head up at Yuna. "Got any plans?"

"Yah," she answered. "I think I'm going to travel Spira again the old way. I haven't been able to see any part of it without being on some desperate mission." I looked at both of them, small tears filling up in my eyes.

"So we are actually going to go our separate ways now," I said, saddened that I wouldn't have my best friends with me anymore. Dashing up to them, I gathered both of them in a huge hug, their faces happily surprised. "I'll really miss you guys!"

"Don't worry, we'll stay in touch," Yuna said smiling as we broke away from our group hug. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, if you ever see a commsphere don't be afraid to use it!" I said, my eyes still wide. Yuna and Paine both laughed at me.

"It's really nice to see you happy again," Yuna said to me, running her hand back and forth over my hair. "Say goodbye to everyone on the Celsius for us, okay?"

"Sure!" I answered. "And say bye to the guys for me." Yuna looked at me, one eyebrow raised over the other.

"Anything else you want me to say?" she asked a delighted look on her face. I eyed her, puzzled at what she was implying. I didn't answer and Yuna and Paine both laughed as the waved good bye and walked down the hall.

At the time, I didn't realize it, but both Yuna and Paine knew exactly what was happening to me. What they had said that day was still puzzling to me for quite a while after, but as time went on I understood what was meant and agreed that it was true.

I ran along the rest of the corridors to the hanger where the Celsius was waiting, happy that I was finally leaving. Once I found the hanger, I hurried into it but stopped abruptly as Gippal was about to walk out. I skidded on the back of my feet so that I wouldn't hit into him. The sudden halt caused my upper-half to lean forward, falling square onto his chest. I looked up still leaning against him and blushed.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked as he helped me stand up straight again.

"I just need to go home," I said quietly. I gazed up at him, my swirling eyes locking onto his. I made an inward sigh. No matter how much my mind might tried to say against it, I couldn't stop myself from thinking how handsome he was. He stood in front of me with his weight on his back leg. He was wearing his usual maroon and purple leather clothing. His hair, facial features, and patched eye were all really striking. No wonder me and about every other Al Bhed girl our age had fallen for him.

"Hmmm...okay," he replied breaking from the haze and nodding at me. "Well, then I'll see you later Rikku."

"Yah," I replied, my eyes closing slightly. "I'll see you later." I walked away from him, my head turning to watch him as he left the Hanger. Once the door closed behind him, I looked at my arms that had suddenly become rather cold. Running my fingers along my skin, I could feel the small Goosebumps that had formed. I quickly rubbed the upper parts of my arms as I ran up to the Celsius and got onto the ramp that had just been lowered. I dash onto the lift got up to the bridge and explained to Brother, Buddy, and Shinra that Yuna and Paine were going to go on their own for a while.

"Then where to?" Buddy asked me from his navigation chair at the front of the bridge. I smiled as I sunk back into my own spot across from him.

"Home!" I said, a wide smile stretching across my face.

"Yehaw!" Brother called from the cockpit, starting the engine and flying the airship out of the Hanger and over the city of Bevelle.

* * *

Translations 

E lyh'd pameaja oui baubma! - I can't believe you people!

Oui yna cu ekhunyhd! - You are so ignorant!

E kiacc E's dra uhmo uh fru caac ed. - I guess I'm the only on who sees it.

Oac, Brother! - Yes, Brother!

ED'C SA!! - IT'S ME!!

Yay!! I really hope you enjoyed that!! Please review!!


	3. Home

**Author's Notes: **Wow!! Thank you for the Reviews!! They are all lovely!! I love it when I open my e-mail and there are a couple of reviews just waiting to be opened and read! It really means a lot to me! So...onto the story! Sorry it's been a while...I've been so extremely busy that I wouldn't have even dreamed it possible. But, today I can stay up until four in the morning to make sure that this chapter is the best quality for my great readers! If this chapter works out well and people get more interested I might be looking for a beta reader because as you have probably seen, my grammar and spelling suck! Also, if you are interested, I would love it if you would take a look at my other FFX-2 story that I have going on as well and give me your opinion! Translations are at the bottom again! Thanx so much! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them!! Like everyone else isn't?!?

Chapter Two: "Home"

I stepped off of the ramp of the Celsius and placed my feet on the familiar rough sand of the Bikanel Desert. I looked up at the bright sun that shone down on me, creating a pleasant warming sensation that spread through my body. Closing my eyes, I sighed as a soft and relaxed smile curved on my face.

I was home.

"It's great to be back," Brother said from behind me. I nodded, my eyes still closed as I breathed in deep the familiar scent of the desert. "I didn't realize how much I really missed this place."

"I knew how much I missed it!" I said opening my eyes to look at the cheerful face of my brother. "Travelling is great, but sometimes you just need to plant your roots down again." I slung my bag over my shoulders and walked towards the only leftovers of "Home" in front of me; Brother followed close behind. I turned my head from side to side as I walked, observing all the other Al Bhed who were there attending to their own business. I laughed slightly as I looked from each person's face to the next. Everyone had the same bright blond hair and swirling green eyes that made us Al Bhed unique. It had been weird to be away so long and I had almost forgotten the way all of us looked so similar.

I soon reached the building that was looming before me in the sand, many workers and different types of Machina swarming around it.

"Brother? Rikku?" A familiar voice called from the left of us. Both Brother and I looked over to where the sound came and immediately recognized the approaching figure of our father.

"Pops!" I called running over to him with my arms stretched out. He quickly accepted my hug and pulled me to him, his massive arms squeezing my body tightly. Brother came up beside me and looked over at Pops. Once he had let me go, Pops looked over at Brother who had put his hand out for a casual shake. Our father grinned broadly, his sun tanned face wrinkling around his eyes and chin. He spread his arms open wide and gathered Brother in a rib cracking hung, tousling the little hair that he had on his head. I looked over at my father as he bear hugged Brother and chuckled softly to myself. He hadn't changed much over the time that we had been away. Last time we had seen him was some time ago in the Thunder Plains. Back then he had been all mopey over the fact that he was unable to gather enough money to start the rebuilding of "Home." It had been pretty funny to see Pops in his melancholy mood because he was still the broad, tall man that he had always been. His head was still as bald as ever and his jovial personality still there.

"Mop-head!" he said delighted to see his son. Brother smiled, his face showing a playful annoyance. "What brings you two back to the far reaches of Spira."

"We thought we'd stay here for a while," I said implying a slight question if we were welcome back or not.

"Great!" Pops said, placing his hands on his sides. "We need the extra help!"

"Extra help?" I questioned, slightly confused about what was going on.

"Haven't you noticed?" he asked me. "We have started rebuilding 'Home.'" I turned from Pops and Brother and looked around at my surroundings. My eyes grew larger in surprise as I realized everyone was working on the building that was half buried in sand beside us. This place was the only part left of the previous "Home" that Pops had to destroy during the attack of the Guado race a couple of years ago. Since then he had been trying to find different ways and using a variety of tactics to raise money to rebuild it. All of his attempts had been basically unsuccessful though.

During the happy rush of being home again, it had completely escaped my notice that it was finally being rebuilt. I jumped up joyfully, my arms coming up to my chest.

"I can't believe it!" I said, my voice rising to a higher pitch. My father laughed at me, thrilled that I had come back. "Of course we'll help! But how were you able to get enough gil to afford all the costs?"

"I'll have to tell you later in private," Pops said to me, putting his hefty arm over my shoulders. Brother looked at me and frowned slightly.

"I don't want to work!" he moaned, as his body slumped and his arms hung heavily at his side.

"Crid ib!" Pops said to Brother giving him a smack across the back of his head. "Ajah yvdan ymm ouin ytjahdinac oui yna cdemm y fesb!" I looked over at Brother and laughed. It was so true. Brother had been so pompous on the Celsius, strutting around saying that he was the Captain and that we had to follow him. In reality he had done basically nothing except order us around and follow Yuna everywhere.

"Vydran!" he said as if he was a child moaning about his chores.

"Oh, stop it. Or I'll pull that thing you call hair off your head!" Pops said making Brother groan in exasperation. "Now we need to do some catching up! Come on, you two must be starving. You probably haven't had a proper meal in ages." Brother made a slight huff of sarcasm in his throat.

"Like you could ever cook"Brother mumbled under his breath, his voice barely audible.

"What did you say boy?" Pops asked, his voice rising in mock anger.

"Nothing," Brother replied as if dismissing the subject, his head bent down and his eyes looking at the sand beneath his feet. Pops smiled and began to walk to a tent on the other side the main building of "Home." I looked over at them and tried to suppress my overflowing laughter.

_It feels so good to be back, _I thought as I followed my family across the sand.

oioioioio

Brother, Pops, and I sat in his tent, the low table where we had just been seated at before us. The surface of he table was scattered with small bowls that had held various foods. We had just finished eating and had told Pops about all of our sphere hunts and other adventures. He leaned back onto a small cushion and propped himself up on his elbow, pleased that we had done so much. My stomach full and my head exhausted, I lay down on a small recline couch on the side of the tent. Brother sat with his back against a chair across the room from me, his legs spread out in front of him.

"So I guess you would like to know how I gained enough gil to start rebuilding," Pops said, the amusement that had been on his face leaving. Both Brother and I nodded silently.

"Well," he said, looking down at his hand for a kind of distraction. "About three weeks ago I decided to come back and stay in the Desert permanently. By then, I had really started to grow weary and unsure if I would ever be able to start the reconstruction. I still had no money to begin. But two or three days after I arrived here, I got a visit from Gippal..." My face froze at the mention of his name and the beat of my heart had begun to quicken.

"He said that he wanted to donate a big sum of the money that the Machine Faction had raised to me so that I could use it for "Home." He even volunteered the labour of his men so that we could begin immediately. Most of the people out there right now are his workers." I looked at my father, my throat dry and lips unable to separate. Why would Gippal give up that much money to save a home, which he had left the moment he could? He wouldn't even live here or even come back if it was eventually rebuilt. That was something that Gippal would never do, or at least he wouldn't have so suddenly without it being public.

"But," I croaked suddenly. "It must have cost him millions of gil. Gippal would never willingly give up that much money." Pops looked at me and nodded, placing his hand up to his chin in thought.

"That's exactly what I thought at first too," he said, his voice lowering in tone and slightly puzzled. "I even asked him if he was making the right choice, but he made me accept the money. But he really seemed sincere, and not anything like I would've expected from a rebel like him. Everything seemed...normal. Except for one thing...when he was about to leave he asked me not to tell anyone, but especially you of his dealings with me. It was the only part of our agreement that bothered me, because he seemed quite stern and determined that you shouldn't know in particular."

"What?" I asked confused and somewhat offended, my brow furrowing as my eyes squinted. "Why would he ask something so absurd of you?"

"Knowing Gippal," Brother added in rather lazily, not really affected by the conversation. "He probably didn't want you to know because he could tell that you would freak out like this."

"Ahhhhh!!" I yelled picking up a cushion from the floor and chucking it across the room at him. "Oui yna cu ykknyjydehk! Ku tea!"

Pops and I continued to talk about the money issue, but in the end we couldn't figure out any reason for Gippal's behaviour. We just had to let the subject be. Even though what Gippal had asked of my father was strange, he had still provided us with a way to finally rebuild our home.

Over the next two weeks, I worked in the Desert and enjoyed the peacefulness of our secluded abode. I felt so more alive here than I had in Bevelle or anywhere else in Spira; I felt the positive energy from everyone else around me. No one had changed here and they all realized that everything in Spira was the same. They didn't hide their sight with false beliefs and views; I could really talk to people. This place made me really truly happy and I hadn't felt that way in such a long time.

I was very open and joyful here, but one evening would change it all over again. After a hard day's work, I found my feelings closing in again and head becoming more and more confused. That evening I received a very unexpected visit that would soon lead my mind in another whirlwind if thoughts.

That day I had really worked hard making my muscles extremely sore. But, all the aches made me fell even happier about what I did. The sun had begun to set, sending its golden orange rays across the sand. A chill breeze started to settle in the air, and was beginning to stir the sand on the ground, causing wisps to rise with the wind. I looked behind me across the desert and admired the beauty of the twilight sky. It was a really striking moment.

I sighed with delight and began to walk towards my tent on the far side of the area. I made my way over slowly, my legs weary. Finally getting there, I pulled the piece of beige canvas that was covering the entrance aside. I walked in and slumped down on the couch to my left. I needed some rest before I made my way back to the main tent where dinner was going to be served. I lifted one of my arms and rested it on my eyes in exhaustion. I let out a long breath as my blithe mind began to drift into a light sleep.

By the time I woke up again, the sun had fully set and the lanterns around the camp had been lit. I walked out of my tent with a sweater on and looked out at the peaceful night. The stars were now shining brightly and the moon was looming mightily in the sky. The lanterns swung lightly in the wind, the light they were emitting bobbed up and down making them look like small spirits that floated in the sky. They whole place looked somewhat like a dream.

I walked towards the largest tent in the camp, which was on the far side of the building of "Home" I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my sweater, my body shivering faintly in the nippy air. My boots crunched in the sand as I drew closer to the tent, where the voices of many other people could be heard. I was about ten yards away when I stopped suddenly and looked up into the sky. The sound of an engine roared above me as massive dark object descended from the sky. The object landed on the sand, rumbling the ground to some extent. I looked over at it as a ramp on the underside was lowered. Three people walked down the ramp and off towards the main building. They were probably just men that had business with Pops.

I walked into the tent and was bathed in a shower of glowing orange light. People were seated at long tables along the left and right side of the tent enjoying a warm diner and chatting with whomever was near them. No one noticed me as I stepped in and made my way to the table that Brother and Buddy were seated at.

"Hey guys," I said as I pulled up a chair and sat down beside them. I leaned my elbows on the table and dropped down still tired from before.

"Here eat something," Buddy said kindly to me, as he pushed a bowl of stew towards me.

"Thanks," I replied somewhat sarcastic, looking at the lumpy green and brown surface. I frowned down at it, playing with the chunks with my spoon. "Looks...questionable."

"Eat it," Brother said to me before taking a spoonful himself. I plunged my spoon into the stew and lifted up a big clump, stringy morsels falling from over the sides. I brought it to my mouth and slowly placed it on my tongue. I swallowed hard, an oozy like feeling running down my throat.

"That's actually...not bad," I said smiling before eating more. I quickly finished the bowl that Buddy had given me and stood up to go get more from the serving table on the side. I made my way along the rows of people and was almost there, when three men entered from the entrance that was just to the left of me. I looked over at them, my face growing long and my jaw dropping as I realized who they were. Two of the men I recognized as being substantial organizers in the running of the Machine Faction on the other side of the Bikanel. They hadn't really caught my attention, but Gippal, who was standing in between them, did.

My heart began to quicken and my hands started to become clammy, making it impossible to keep hold of my bowl. My swirling eyes watched him as he moved his head from side to side observing everyone around him. No one other than me had really noticed them as they entered and walked along the rows of tables to sit down.

I placed my bowl down on the table nearest me and walked towards the entrance. I lifted the canvas and was about to leave, when my head turned to where he had sat down. Suddenly twisting his head around, he looked over to where I stood. A smile spread across his face, which made my heart flutter and made my head light. Our green eyes caught for a second, but then I looked away and left the tent to return to my own.

I walked into my tent and lit a small candle to give me some light. I placed my hands on my stomach, which had suddenly started to turn. Taking off my boots, I let the cool sand spread through my toes. I sighed, before I lay down on my bed finally completely giving way to my growing exhaustion.

_Why is he here?

* * *

_

Translations

"Crid ib!" – "Shut up!"

"Ajah yvdan ymm ouin ytjahdinac oui yna cdemm y fesb!" – "Even after all your adventures you are still a wimp!"

"Vydran!" – "Father!"

"Oui yna cu ykknyjydehk! Ku tea!" – "You are so aggravating! Go die!"

Yay! I really really hope that you enjoyed that and you want to keep reading on! The plot is starting to thicken. Why is Gippal there? Where did he go in the darkness of the night? Is Rikku going to admit to herself what is in her heart? Hmmmm...all very puzzling questions that will be discovered in the next chapter!

So again, thank you for reviewing my story! I'm glad you guys like how Rikku bursting out like that! I hope I didn't go overboard with it! Please tell me if you think that this chapter is a bit too choppy. Or if there are anyways that I can inprove it, just tell me! I'm open to anything. Anyways...I will update as soon as possible...so bye for now!


	4. Love?

**Author's Notes: **Hello…thank you so very much for my reviews! And even after the updates on the site! Hmmm…so lets move on…I wonder what will happen between Rikku and Gippal! Even I don't know what the end of this chapter will be, because I sort of have three ideas for it. They all have to do with the same situation but each one has a different outcome! Hopefully, by the time I get to the end it will straighten itself out! If it doesn't well…we'll see what happens! I think it might be a kinda short chapter! Anyways…smile and be happy! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them!! Like everyone else isn't?!?

Chapter 3: Love?

I tossed and turned in my bed, uneasy and unable to calm my mind. The sudden appearance of Gippal, only hours before, had really stirred up my emotions and I was finding it hard to take my mind off of him.

I raised one hand to my forehead, and felt the sweat that had gathered there. Frustrated, I kicked my covers off angrily causing them to slump onto the sandy ground. I turned over onto my side and let the chill night cool my heated body.

I didn't get it! He had been acting so…different lately, and everything that I thought I knew about him was turning out to be wrong. He had changed so much, but I couldn't figure out why.

_I need to know, _I thought, my cheeks starting to burn more. _I need to talk to him!_ I got up from my bed wearing loose pajama bottoms and a small light blue T. I put on my sandals and sweatshirt and stepped out into the frosty night air. Tiredly, I blinked my eyes as they adjusted to orange lantern light that shinned around me.

_Okay, _I thought, turning my head from tent to tent, observing each one. _Which one is he in?_

I made a small moan in my throat. I didn't _know_ which tent he was in! There were probably over a hundred scattered across the sand.

_This is hopeless! _I thought as I shook slightly in the cold. But, seriously! What had I expected? My back drooped slightly, as I let out a long breath. _Well, as long as I'm out I guess I'll go for a walk to calm me down. _I made my way past all the tents that held many people sleeping soundly without a care, and went beyond the main building of "Home". I headed towards the Oasis that was only about a ten-minute walk away. It had always been my favourite part of the desert. When I was kid, I used to go there all the time to swim and skip stones.

Soon enough, I reached the Oasis and climbed up onto the rocky ledge that overlooked the crystal clear water. The place was fascinating to me. In the middle of the rough, hot desert this place was cool and calm. It was like a small paradise, for the clear cool water could relieve any stress and the lush green vegetation that surrounded it could soothe any soul.

I sat down on the hard piece of stone and pulled my legs close to my body. I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes, letting the slight ripples of the water seep into my troubled mind.

The minutes passed by and my mind began to wander further and further away from the thoughts that were constantly plaguing it. As I sat there curled up and close to dozing off, I could here the steady approach of footsteps. I lifted my head up and looked around me, my eyes slightly blurred. The footsteps suddenly stopped as my eyes came to rest on a dark figure. I focused more and then suddenly realized who it was. I breathed in quickly as I stared at the face of Gippal, a smile lining his lips.

"Did I surprise you?" he asked, laughing slightly. I lifted myself up more fully as he climbed up the rock and sat down beside me. I looked at him, my face showing my confusion. His smile and his laugh had been so…sweet. He wasn't the least bit cocky.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice coming out colder than I wanted it. Gippal's smile slowly melted off as he saw the bitter expression in my eyes. He looked away and stared down at the Oasis.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, the brightness of the water reflecting into his eyes. "Preoccupied mind, I guess. Same with you?"

"Yah," I said quietly. I pulled my legs closer to me as the wind started to pick up. I looked over at Gippal as he sat there, his legs crossed and his elbows leaning on his knees. His hands were intertwined and that same sweet smile came back and rested on his face. We sat there for a while, time passing by ever so slowly. The calmness of the place and the company I shared was comforting me, until I could do nothing but smile too.

"It's nice," he whispered into the air. "The silence."

"Uhmm," I mumbled, my eyes closed as I leaned sleepily on my knees.

"I guess I better get going," Gippal said looking over at me. I opened my eyes and nodded as he picked himself up and climbed down the rock. He turned his head around and looked over at me, waving his hand slightly as he started walking away.

"Wait!" I said quickly getting up and climbing down the rock. This whole time I had completely forgotten that the reason I had gone out was to talk to him. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Gippal said unsure what I was going to say. I looked down and rang my fingers nervously in my cold hands.

"Did you really give all that money for "Home"?" I could see Gippal's face grow angrier, and the nice smile that was on his lips disappear. His good eye grew wider and the green swirls in it burned. Gippal turned around and lifted his hands up to his head, grabbing onto some strands of hair.

"How do you know?" he said his voice strained as he tried to keep it from rising.

"My father told me," I said, not believing that he would react like that. I didn't think that he would get so angry. There must have been a lot going on in his mind that I couldn't even fathom.

"And I specifically asked him not to!" Gippal said, pulling his hands down roughly from his head.

"What did you expect him to do?" I said back, my own voice rising with each word. "I wanted to know how he was able to get so much money. Both you and I know that he could never really do it. Even if he hadn't told me I would've found out anyway!"

"Yes! But that doesn't change the fact that he broke his word!" he yelled completely frustrated.

"What?" I said, my voice holding a tone of sarcastic disbelief. I leaned forward. "Why didn't you want me to know anyways?" Gippal opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but he stopped suddenly and pulled himself back.

"It's," he said quietly. "Complicated."

"Complicated!" I yelled so fed up. "How is it complicated? Ahhh! Everything is complicated with you, isn't it? You can never give anybody a straight answer or just stand still for a moment! Everybody has to do what _you _want! Everything is _always_ about you!" I stopped shouting to catch my breath and wiped the tears that had started to run down my flushed cheeks. I looked over at Gippal and noticed a hurt look on his face.

"What do you want me to say Rikku?" he asked quietly. "That I'm sorry? Do you want me to pretend that things haven't changed; do you want things to go back to the way they were? I'm sorry I hurt you, but I've changed and you've changed too. Nothing can be done." I looked down, my tears splashing on the sand below me. He realized that I had meant more in those words; he saw that I wasn't really referring to him and the money. He understood that I was finally confronting him about the day that he had hurt me, and left me alone to grieve.

"I–" The words just couldn't leave my throat. My tears had started to choke me, and it was getting hard to surpress the sobs that were pushing to get through.

"I didn't want Cid to tell you about the money, because I," Gippal paused. I looked up at him and saw a small layer of tears coat his good eye. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I can't tell you anything more, but things are happening and people could soon be in danger." I looked down, my eyes growing red and my head beginning to pound.

_Did he really want to protect me? _I thought, my heart aching with each word that had left his mouth.

"Goodbye Rikku," he said before turning around and walking away. I watched his back as he disappeared into the darkness, my tears falling down my cheeks and soaking my sweater. Once he was gone, I slumped down onto the sand. My sobs strained my breathing as my tears flowed endlessly. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to stop the crying, but it was hopeless.

I saw it now; I realized what had been happening inside me. I still loved Gippal, but just now he had told me quite clearly that he didn't share my feelings any longer.

* * *

I'm crying…well, not really but it was so…ahhh…to write this! Anyways, I hope you guys feel the same about this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, but quality over quantity! It might seem confusing now, but everything will begin to unravel in chapter 4! So excited to keep going! So…PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Meetings

**Author's Notes: **OMG…it has been literally forever since I last updated! I really really hope that all my readers haven't lost interest because of the wait! Believe me…there was good reason for the delay! School right before the holidays was extremely hectic! Christmas was coming up and I thought things would quiet down. But no…all of a sudden every teacher thinks they are far behind in the curriculum and pile twelve billion assignments **each** onto your head. If that wasn't enough…massive tests come along too! I finally got through school and then vacation came along and I went away from home. This is the first time I have been on a computer in three weeks. Isn't that horrible! Huff…at least now I can settle down and write! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm working hard to get it out after not writing for eons of time! Tell me if anything is too repetitive or just slow. R&R! Smile and be happy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them!! Like everyone else isn't?!?

Chapter 4: Meetings

"Rikku, are you okay?"

I could hear Brother's voice clearly and yet I just couldn't take in what he was saying to me. All I heard was the agitated mumble of his words as he asked me the same question over and over again, his eyebrows rising higher with each passing moment.

"RRRikku!" Brother yelled finally getting fed up with me for not responding for yet another time. He shut his green swirling eyes and slammed his fists against the table that he sat at. I opened my right eye first and squinted from the light that shinned from the orange lamps around us. Then I opened my left eye and looked at him from my slumped position. I leaned on one of my arms that held up my cheek and was basically the only support I had. The rest of my body did not fight against the forces of gravity.

"What?" I asked, the word coming out as a long exhale. Brother's eye twitched as he looked down at me with a surprised look on his face. Any other day his face would be really humorous and would send me into a fit of laughter and tears. But not today.; nothing could amuse me today.

His arms were straight and tight as the pushed him back in his chair so that he could have a better view in eyeing me oddly.

"Yna oui ugyo?" His voice seemed strangely sympathetic, despite the fact that he said the question again in Al Bhed.

"Yah, I'm fine," I said as I straightened up as much as I could. My back curled as I sat up in my seat and all my muscles stiffened. My eyes closed tightly as my mouth opened up wide for a deep yawn, trying to suck in as much air to wake up my weary brain. "Why?"

"Well," Brother said, "You've been zoned out there for the last half hour and haven't touched your breakfast!"

"And today it's really good!" Buddy broke in, a piece of toast in his hand and crumbs scattered over his face and chest. "Nienna really outdid herself today!" Brother gave him a side-glance before picking up his own piece of toast and crunching into it.

"It's definitely not you in there Rikku," Brother said matter of factly once he had finished chewing on his food.

"Not enough sleep last night," I grumbled at him. Brother frowned at me in an odd way, as if he hadn't believed what I said. I rolled my eyes and watched my brother as he turned from me to start some weird conversation about Buddy liking Nienna's food a bit too much. I turned from them and looked around me at the dinner tent that is sat in and watched the other people mill through the rows of tables.

The sun had only risen and hour ago and almost everyone was up and ready to begin working. The day was going to be hard, especially for me. Last night I had hardly gotten any sleep. All night I just tossed and turned in my bed, onto my right side, then my left, back, stomach, and then right again. It was horrible. And I looked even worse then I felt. Huge blue bags hung under my eyes, and wrinkles plagued my dry skin. _I'm only seventeen and I have wrinkles! _Even though I didn't want to admit what caused my restlessness I knew exactly what the reason was.

Last night, Gippal had returned "Home" and not too long after that I realized I still had feelings for him. I saw that I had felt like that for a long time now and not knowing that it had really changed me on the inside. But no matter what I felt towards him nothing would change. He didn't tell me directly, but I could tell from what he had implied. Gippal didn't love me anymore, and he told me so quite clearly. After talking to him, my mind was filled with so many questions and so many thoughts that seemed to cut into my already hurt scars even more. Then morning came bringing with it a new day of work and a new day of questions.

But I needed to push it out of my mind. I had to or I would end up hurting _myself_ in the end.

I looked down at the plate of eggs, comonna wheat pancakes, and toast that Brother had gotten for me. I dug my fork into the comonna pancakes and took a big bite. Nienna had done a good job despite the fact that my breakfast was stone cold because of the time it took to wake from my stunned state. But hey…it was still food!

People in the tent finished up their own food and soon began to leave to begin work. I still sat at my table and took the last few bites of eggs that were left scattered across my plate. Once I had finished I watched the crowd of people get thinner and thinner, my tired haze still hovering over me.

"Well," Buddy said as he pushed his chair out to stand up. "We better get going. Your dad's going to kill me if I don't start that new security system soon." Brother smirked and stood up as well.

"Rikku, you coming?" Brother asked. I looked up at him and let my hair fall lazily around my face.

"I'll be out in a minute. I just," I yawned deep breaking up my sentence. "I just need a couple minutes to collect myself." Brother frowned down at me again, and then his eyes followed the rows of tables until they reached the other side of the tent. His frown deepened, but I was too tired to look at what was so distasteful to him.

"Fine," he said, his face lighting up oddly and rather quickly. Brother turned around walked away. When he was almost out of the tent Buddy looked at me and shrugged his shoulder. He waved and smiled kindly at me as he walked towards the entrance to follow Brother.

Once they were gone, I fell forward onto the table and rested my head on my arms. I just felt so exhausted…my head was tired…my body was tired…and my heart ached. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I closed my eyes and let my sleepy mind drift away. I enjoyed the couple minutes of peace that I got, seeing as the tent was almost completely empty. Only a couple of groups of people and the cooks were left in there.

Finally deciding that it was time for me to get to work, I lifted myself up from the table and walked slowly to the entrance. I pulled the rough tan cloth aside and was about to step out into the morning when a loud laugh came from one of the groups of people seated on the other side of the tent. My eyes widened as I let the cloth drop from my hand. The laugh was so familiar and the moment I heard it I knew exactly who was seated behind me. I turned around slowly with my head bent down. My eyes flicked up and I gazed across the tent at the people, whose faces were al lit up with delightful smiles. Gippal sat amid a small group of his friends and had just heard a funny joke from one of them.

My gaze fell onto his face, which had a wide curly smile on it. His green eye was wide and filled with a blissful happiness that made my heart stop beating inside of me. I turned from them and walked out of the tent into the blaring sunshine. The sky was clear of any clouds and was of the brightest blue. I looked down at the cold sand and grabbed onto my arms when I felt the chill breeze whistle by me.

Did last night leave him unmarked? Did it not affect him even a little?

oioioioio

That day I worked so hard to the point of exhaustion. My body couldn't handle it anymore, but I didn't stop because it was the only way I could keep my mind off of what happened the previous night. Every time I thought about Gippal and how easily he pushed me aside, I was hurt more and more. But every time, I wondered why he had come up to me smiling. His face looked so peaceful when he came up on the rock at the Oasis to enjoy the quiet with me. He had even said that he wanted to protect me. From what?

The days passed by in the same routine. I would have a sleepless night, work until I was near death, avoid seeing Gippal as much as I could, and go lie down. A week and a half had passed before I talked to him again, and even then the contact was not welcome. It was while I was working hard on a broken part for the massive steel entrance at the East side of "Home."

I was dirty, covered in machina oil and sand, and crouching under a large machina in my work cloths. I couldn't hear a thing because of the loud machines that were being used to build other parts of the building plus my own headphones to help block out that noise. It was almost time for lunch, but I already knew that I wasn't going to have any. The bell was rung, but I didn't hear it. All the other workers filed off to the dinner tent to get their sweet earned food, while I still worked as hard as before. Just a few minutes after the bell was rung, Gippal walked out of my father's office on the other side of the building from a meeting that they had just finished having.

I stood up and tossed my ratchet onto a bench that held my tool. I wiped a greasy hand across my forehead to get rid of some of the sweat that was sitting on my hairline. Pulling my headphones off, I tied my loose hair in a messy bun on the back of my head. I sighed as I slumped down onto the metal floor beside my bench. The day was hard.

I was too worn out to react, but I could hear the slow approach of footsteps.

"So all the building expenses are paid for," came Gippal's voice. I looked up and saw him standing on a small bridge around the corner from where I was that overlooked a district of apartments on a lower level. Pops looked very pleased and gave Gippal a friendly smack between the shoulder blades. He walked with his hands in his pockets and a small half-smile on his face. "The rest of the machina will be coming in a week. Other than that, there is nothing left for me to do here."

"Thank you again, for all your generosity." Cid said, chuckling as he spoke. I stood up again, with difficulty, and tried to get back to work, knowing that they were going to come my way. I grabbed onto a wire sparker and a small machina part and began to do some pointless work on it. Their footsteps came closer and closer and at any moment they would turn a slight corner and see me.

"Gippal, can you tell me—" Pops' sentence cut off when my tired hands dropped the wire sparker, the hard tool hitting the cold metal ground. My father's steps quickened and he followed where the sound had come from, until he turned the corner.

"Rikku," Pops said to me, a smile still on his face. "Why aren't you eating lunch?"

"I just need to finish one last thing before I stop," I said to him, picking up the wire sparker and trying not to show my fatigue.

"You don't need to finish," he replied. "Go eat."

"I'm not really hungry," I said to him, even though I could fell my stomach grumble inside of me. "Besides, who else is going to work hard if I don't?" A small weak smile crossed my face as I looked at my father, whose face was showing his concern for me.

"Okay, but go eat something soon." Pops replied with his hand on his chin. "What will _I_ do if my only daughter tires herself out?" He chuckled quietly and gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head. He turned around and headed out of the main building towards that dinner tent for his own lunch, giving Gippal a little pat on his shoulder as he passed.

Gippal watched my father leave, and when he was sure that Pops was out of earshot he turned to me with a frown on his face. The smile that had lingered on my lips suddenly disappeared. I had been frowned at too many times lately.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me quietly, at touch of concern skimming the tone of his voice. I looked at him for a brief second before I turned away to pick up some odd tool and mill around my work.

"Doing what?" I asked over my back, my voice cold and unwelcoming.

"You know what I mean." Gippal said, sighing as he spoke. "Why are you over-working yourself so much? Everyday I've seen you you've been slaving away when you don't have to, and you barely eat anymore. Cid hasn't seen it, but I have. You come into the dinner tent for a second and then disappear. Ever since…that night…things have been strange."

I didn't answer. I kept to my work and tried to forget the questions that again came into my mind.

"Rikku, look at me," he said, grabbing onto my shoulder and turning me around to face him. When I saw his face, my body became even weaker and I dropped the objects that I held feebly in my hands. He seemed tormented by the fact that I was hurting myself, but I wasn't sure what to think of him anymore or even think of what he felt. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" I looked up at him with a hard rock gaze.

"Why should _you_ of all people be concerned about me?" I asked, my voice cold and barely above a whisper. His face dropped and his eyes became wide showing his surprise to my question. He took at step back from him and let his hands slide off of my shoulders.

"I—I just…" He couldn't get his sentence out.

"What?" I said almost yelling at him now. "You just what? Did you think the whole "noble" act thing would make me think that you actually did feel something for me?" Gippal's mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows furrowed up in inquiry. "Did you think I would just push that night away, without concern? It hurt me; you hurt me and it will never leave me. This is why I'm working hard and exhausting myself, so that I can forget what happened." I didn't even let him respond. I turned away and ran out of the building without looking back at him. If I had I would have seen the tears that coated his entrancing green eye and might have gone back and realized how I had scarred him as well with my words. But all I could think about was how angry I was and how much I was hurting, and so I ran out into the sand and didn't look back until I had reached the outskirts of the center desert.

_Why is this happening? _I thought. _Why do I need to hurt and be hurt?_

ioioioioi

It was pitch black by the time I made it back to "Home" and all the lamps around the encampment had been lit. The orange glow that radiated off of them sparkled in the sky and illuminated the surrounding areas with an ethereal glow. The place was entrancing and beautiful, but in my anger and distress I could not see the splendor that was in front of me.

I walked through the area until I reached my tent and was about to enter it when something dark was seen in the corner of my eye. I turned around to face the dark night and saw people run stealthily across the sand to the main building. It reminded me of the night that Gippal had returned when I saw him leave his airship and walk to the building in the cover of darkness. I don't think he expected anyone to see him, and I wasn't fully sure that it even was him, but everything seemed to fit. Curious to see what was happening, I followed the people that were running across the sand to the main building. I watched from a dark corner as more and more people, some I recognized, pursue the halls of the districts until they reached a dark room in the underground.

I listened to see if anyone was coming along the metal halls and when I was pretty sure that there were no footsteps I made my way to the room and peeked in from a broken part in the side of a wall. Inside were many Al Bhed facing a table where seven people sat. The faces of the seven people were overshadowed and I couldn't make out who they were, but I was sure that they were of some importance to whatever this was. The room was circular and all the walls were stone. On the walls were bracket lamp holders with the same orange glow as the outside lamps. One man stood up and walked from behind the table to pace in front of the crowd of people.

"Thank you all for coming," the man said. His voice was deep and cool and had a small air of distress on it. I was able to see who he was, but I didn't recognize him. He was tall and young, and his blond hair was cut short and sat flat on his head. He had really short bangs that fell onto his forehead in small waves. His face was slender and was very handsome but his green eyes, which held so much anger in them, made his face look like a livid fiend. He wore beige pants that hugged onto his legs and tucked into his dark brown desert boots. His torso was covered with a shirt that looked like it was inspired by a straight jacket, but many buckles along his chest and arms.

"All of you know why we are here, but since our first announcement has been made even more ridiculous attacks have been made on our race. It angers me immensely to see that the prejudices of society have taken such a turn and I will not stand to see such behavior between the races." The young man stopped his pacing and looked at the people with an intensive stare.

"Alassea. Will you please show them what has been happening all around Spira outside of our home?" A teenage girl stepped out from behind the table. I knew this girl. She was my age and I had grown up with her. She wasn't close to me because we were both so different. She was always a smart kid, much like Shinra, and spent much of her time doing some math equation or physics problem. She had grown up a lot in the last couple years that I hadn't seen her in. Her hair was pulled into two loose and short braids that fell lazily around her shoulders. She wore spectacles that sat perked on her nose that turned up like a mouse. In her hands were several newspapers and other random pieces of paper. She placed them messily and the table behind her and began to speak.

"Over the last three months a politician from Bevelle, Daeron Maroon, has been publishing stories about the "machina users of the Bikanel," in his local newspaper. Several articles have shown up stating false accusations about our machines and our knowledge of technology. He fears that we have become too smart and have learned too much of the efficiency of machina. He believes that we will create the next war of Spira, making a full-on attack on all people that are not of Al Bhed heritage." Alassea's voice was hard and straightforward. She took the issues that she was speaking of like facts or parts of an equation that needed to be analyzed and solved. "Besides his trepid view on our society, I believe that he dislikes us because of our appearance and language. He thinks our culture is repulsive and disgusting. All these insulting accusations have begun to spread from city to city and area to area. There have been reports from several of our scouts that some places even have the audacity to ban Al Bhed from entering. Our culture was spreading vastly over the last five years, and all of it has come to nothing when one man published his fears in a newspaper. The only reason he is even able to make such an impact is that he is an influential figure in the parliaments of Bevelle." Alassea stopped and looked down at the stone floor. The truth was hard to admit, but what was happening was reality. She picked up her papers and sat back down in her seat, ready for another leader to stand and state his facts.

I could hardy believe what was being said. The whole time that Alassea was speaking my mind coursed with new questions. Questions about the Al Bhed, about Gippal, and about "Home." Had I really been deceived in the people of Spira? Did they all hate us like that? I didn't really know what to think and the things that had happened to me lately seemed so little compared to what was happening for my entire race right now.

Soon another leader stood up, and the moment he stepped into the lamplight and his face was showered with orange rays my heart stopped. Gippal stood in front of the people with his hands intertwined behind his back. His head was bent down and as he began he closed his eyes and a tormented look crossed his face.

"Praetor Baralai is unable to do anything publicly about this and neither is Nooj of the Youth League. Both have been our contacts secretly and will continue send any information that they can. The most recent news that came only a few days ago has so far been the worst. It has been confirmed that Daeron has mustered an army in the underground of Bevelle and is preparing for a full-fledged attack." Gippal paused and opened his eyes. "The only thing that we see as possible is to rebel against him. We cannot do this openly, or his fears of a second war will be believed. So we must be stealthy and un-seen. And only then will our good name be restored. We need your support so please come up and—" Gippal's sentence cut off abruptly. His eyes flicked up suddenly to where I was watching him and his face fell. Our green eyes met and locked together as I felt my heart quicken beat madly in my chest.

I couldn't handle it anymore. Each second my eyes lay on his face, my heart ached more and more. No matter what I said or did I would never be able to stop the fact that I still loved him.

I turned from him and broke our haze, running as fast as I could from the room. My footsteps clattered loudly against the floor as I breathed loudly. My chest was tight by the time that I ran out into the cold dark night. Tired from running, I slumped down onto my knees and bent my head down. My breathing steadied and the heat from my body was soon cooled by the chill wind that whipped past me.

"Rikku?" came Gippal's voice from behind me. He had already caught up with me, and I was too faint to get up and leave. He crouched down and sat in the sand beside me. He placed his soft hand gently on my cheek and turned my face towards his. Tears welled up in my eyes and my lips began to tremble.

_Why is he tormenting me like this? _I thought.

"Rikku," he whispered into my ear very gently. "I can't hold it in anymore. I need to tell you."

"I love you Rikku."

* * *

Here you go! An update all the way from Montreal! Sadly my French has not been improved in my stay! Bonjour anyone? Hehe… Anyways…it has happened. He has declared his love for her! But…is it true? And can it actually work? Well…you are going to have to come back for that my dear friends. Please tell me what you think in a review! I really hope this wasn't disappointing for anyone…but oh well! The next chapter will be on soon but it will be on sooner if I get over twenty reviews!! Oh yah…HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Bye bye for now…love and peace… 


	6. Confessions

**Author's Notes: **Yes…years have passed since my last update. And if I recall right, I did say it would be on soon. Ah…I'm so mad at myself for not getting at this sooner. It was actually pretty hard to write. My friend and I were just talking about how sadder parts come out easier than happier parts do. It's really true. This part is moderately happy and it took at least two weeks to sqeeze out a paragraph! But…here it is finally. I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be posted but hopefully, with a lot of luck and flow, it will be sooner rather than later! I'd just like to say thanks to Lady D3ath, SevenTowers, Bulma BriefsYue Lover, Mistress Delavaire, Obsidian Hearts, Ines, and Francoise (or should I say totally HVD crazed Mk?)! I love you guys and I hope you read on! And…wish me lots of luck because I have a test tomorrow in my life-guarding course. I'm so freaked out that I think my hair-line is receding...okay gross…but I hope all goes well! So please R and R! And smile and be happy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them! Like everyone else isn't?

**Chapter 5: Confessions  
**  
"I love you Rikku."

I didn't know what words had just escaped his lips, I didn't know why he said them to me, and I didn't know what to say in return. It was true, so true that I loved him and that the last week and a half had been agony for me but I never expected to hear the words I was pining for.

Gippal's hand still lingered softly on my cheek and my eyes gazed at him. His good eye was open wide in expectation, waiting for a response from me, and the smallest smile poised his lips. He looked so innocent and when I still had not answered him, he looked like he had just been destroyed.

"I feel so stupid," Gippal whispered, letting his hands slide lazily from my face. He looked down and shifted away from me, chuckling slightly as he dug one hand forcefully into the sand. "What had I expected?"

"I…I" I knew I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and how much he meant to me. I wanted him to know all my feelings and how seeing everyday had hurt so much. But it was as if my mouth had suddenly dried up and I found none of the words and the things I was feeling could come out. The only thing that came were the tears that had started to flow down my cheeks.

"Please don't. Just don't say anything," Gippal said to me, his voice sounding weary. He pulled on hand up to his eyes and ran it down his face. "I need to return to the meeting. They'll be wondering where I am now." He stood up and began to walk back towards the building, tucking his hands into his pocket as he did so.

"Gippal…" My voice was barely audible as I uttered his name and my tears were chocking my voice. I lifted myself from the sand and held my hands nervously in front of me. "Please." He stopped walking but didn't turn to face me.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I…I love you," I whispered. "I love you so much." Gippal turned back to me and walked up to where I was. A perfect smile graced hips lips as he wiped the tears gently from my cheeks.

"Thank God," he uttered as he bent his head towards mine. He closed his eyes and I closed mine and we moved even closer together. And then it happened; we kissed. It felt like heaven was falling down upon me the moment he pressed his lips gently to mine. I breathed in his warmth and felt him as he held my body close to his. And although this wasn't our first kiss together it felt like I was still that young girl looking at him for the very first time and wondering if he liked me.

When we parted he looked down at me with the warmest smile on his face.

"I've missed that so much," he whispered to me, his forehead leaning against mine. I breathed in deep and tilted my chin up towards his. Gippal only laughed quietly at me, seeing that he knew what exactly what I wanted. I blushed and adverted my eyes down but he only pulled his arms tighter around me and guided me into a deep long kiss. I brought my arms up to his head and weaved my fingers through his spiky blond hair. I felt the soft tendrils run across my skin.

God, this was heaven. And I didn't want anything more then this night to last forever. But as Gippal pulled away from me again he stopped suddenly and cocked his head sideways.

I couldn't tell what he was directing his attention to at first, but then I could make out the slight buzz of an engine nearing us overhead. As the engine got closer we could tell it was one of the desert hovercrafts. Gippal automatically pushed me away from him and walked a few paces towards the building. The hovercraft blinked its headlights on and off twice and then landed as quietly as it could on the sand. A man jumped out of the craft rather skittishly and presented Gippal with a little pouch.

"They all came at us and…and we got overwhelmed…and we didn't know what to do." I could tell by his voice that he was young. It sounded shaky and distressed by fear. "This was all that was left…and they sent me with it to give to you…and I!"

"It's okay," Gippal said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Gippal looked into the patch and his face twitched in anger. "Go downstairs and give this to Adelek. I'll follow shortly. We have much to speak of." The boy ran off down the way that I had come up minutes before. This obviously had something to do with the rebellion Gippal was involved in and from what I could gather whatever that was, was not good news to any of them.

"I have to go," Gippal said turning around and walking a few steps towards me.

"Yah," I whispered as I nodded my head. I closed the gap that was between us and wrapped my arms around him in one last hug. I closed my eyes and smiled before I let go, saying goodbye to him as I lowered my arms. Gippal kissed my check and left, getting lost in the darkness of the night.

* * *

That chapter turned out okay…I like it! I hope you guys do to! Please R and R if you liked that too! I would be super happy if you did! So anyways…I have got to go and study for my test! Yay…I'm so enthusiastic…meh…no. I can't wait for it to be done. So bye bye…until the next chapter! Dun dun dun…so mysterious and exciting! Ha…bye! 


	7. Attacked

**Author's Notes: **Wow! I am so happy all you liked that chapter! I was so worried that I wouldn't get any response because of the time between updates. Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! And I'm sorry about the wait! Many of you didn't leave that fact out! Hehe…so thanks…Sweet Raine, kingleby, Rikku SWiRLS, oOoDancingQueenoOo, Bulma BriefsYue Lover, and einz! Okay so here is the next part. It takes place directly after where we left off. Enjoy and please review! Smile and be happy…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them! Like everyone else isn't?

Chapter 6: Attacked 

I waited a couple of minutes just to make sure that Gippal was gone and then I ran back into the main building, across the metal bridge in the middle and into the underground district. I followed the ruined metal halls that still hadn't been worked on since the destruction and came up to a passage that was flooded with light on the far side. I slowed down so that the echo of my footsteps wasn't bouncing off the walls and so that I could make out the dim mumble of words. I walked closer to the light until I came back to the same stone room where the meeting was. Then I snuck into one of the denser back groups and tried to blend myself in as much as I could.

Gippal stood at the front of the room and the leader who had addressed the meeting at the beginning stood opposite him. Gathered around them were the rest of the five leaders, each one's eyes focused on the pouch that the young teenager from the scout post had brought in.

"What do you think they mean by this?" Gippal said addressing the leader across from him. "Adelek, how did they know about us in the first place? Everything that we've done was handled very discreetly."

"Hmm…" Adelek murmured with one hand resting on this short blond hair. His brow furrowed and his mouth tightened as he thought. "I don't know. Things must be moving faster than we thought! Damn that Daeron! He's planning something, I know it!"

"Stet!" he said addressing the boy.

"Me?" the boy answered, one of his fingers pointing to himself in the chest. He looked up at Adelek uncertainly with his green eyes wide and still coursing with the fear he felt from the attack at the scout post.

In the orange light that was shining from the wall lamps, I could see him a lot more than I could when he first came down in the dark outside. He looked about fifteen and his face was really pale despite his tanned skin. He was tall and sort of stocky and his blond hair stuck up messily like he hadn't bothered to brush it when he got out of bed. He was wearing his beige and brown leather working jacket a-top a black sweater and a dark blue pair of denims over his boots.

"Tell us exactly what happened at the scout post and spare us no details." Stet walked from where he stood at the side and up a few steps in the front of the circular room. He stopped before Adelek and Gippal and turned nervously towards them. His eyes shifted back and forth as he looked at each leaders expecting faces until he finally cleared his dry throat and began.

'Well," he said his voice crackling uncertainly. He cleared it once more and grabbed onto his clammy hands. Everyone else around him watched with heated anticipation, waiting for an explanation to what was going on. "A couple factioners and I were assigned to keep post of anything…uh…acting up on the High Road close to Luca. It was because of the boycott that was recently put up against Al Bhed. The couple of days that we stayed there were pretty calm, just a few disturbances now and then." Stet paused and turned his head back to look at someone in the crowd. Adelek made a clearing sound in his throat to motion to him to continue

"But…um…just this night while we were keeping a look out we noticed something moving in the dark. We just dismissed it, y'know, thinking it was a fiend because there are a lot up on Mi'hen. And then…they just came at us from everywhere with their guns. There must have been at least a dozen of them…but I'm not sure because they blew out all the lights as soon as they surrounded us. I couldn't see anything…but I could hear screams by my ears as everyone else was done with." Stet's voice squeaked slightly as he continued on. He started to talk faster and faster and his words slurred together. "And I didn't know what to do so I tried to run…but then they grabbed me and forced me to the ground. They held a gun to my neck and told me if I didn't give you the pouch and a message they would…would…kill me." These last words came out in a whisper and Stet bent his head and closed his eyes tight. He stood there stunned and barely moving, as if he had only realized right then that he was lucky to be standing there alive.

All the leaders became more quiet, but the crowd standing around then in the room seemed only to grow louder and louder as they screamed out complaints and cries of anger. I stood amidst the hollering people too shocked to speak and I found it hard to believe that all these problems were taking place as I was battling my own issues. This rebellion on the other hand was so much more serious.

"What was the message?" Gippal asked Stet as people calmed and the initial shock faded. Stet looked up Gippal as if he had been abruptly woken from a haze and then took a long deep breath.

"The man said three things….'The Thunder Plain,' 'Three days,' and 'Don't hold back.' That's it." All the leaders sucked in their breaths when they heard this. There wasn't much said in the message, but each one knew right then that the rebellion had turned into open war and that Daeron Maroon had been the one to initiate it.

"But that means open battle and could lead to our exposure," Gippal whispered through clenched teeth. He sat back on the table behind him and raised one hand to his chin, tucking the other arm beneath it.

"We are already exposed," Adelek replied. "So, there is nothing to do but to meet our enemy and show them how wrong they have been!" As Adelek finished this statement the whole room burst into a frenzy of cheers. No matter what was going to happen, everyone supported this cause one hundred percent and would go to the end to defend their race. I wasn't as sure as everyone else was and stood quietly among the surging people. I looked up at the faces of the leaders and noticed all of them looking reassured. All…except one.

A leader on the far side of the room in the front looked more satisfied then reassured. He was sitting on the edge of the table in a content manner with one of his hands up by his mouth with his first two fingers resting on his lips. His head was bowed forward and his swirling eyes looked up as if from underneath. His hair was sort of short but was spiked so that it fell around his face. He wore black pants that puffed over the edge of his dock boots and a suit jacket and matching tie that was also black with thin vertical white lines on it.

The man stayed this way for only a minute or so and then he stood up and his face changed to the same comforted look as the others. It was like his whole demeanour was different because he didn't look the same the rest of the time I was in the underground room. He held himself different and talked nothing like I expected him to. I came to the point that I believed that I had only imagined him looking so duplicitous. But I was so sure that he had been…smirking?

-oo-

The meeting quieted down quickly and the ending was soon called. The leaders told everyone that they would discuss the message and the attack of the Mi'hen scout post and then send word for another meeting in the next two days. As everyone filled out, I waited to see if I could talk to Gippal but he was already in a deep conversation with Adelek. I decided it was best to talk to him later so I tiredly trudged off to my tent to collide nicely with my pillow.

I fell asleep right away despite the fact that my mind was still focused on Gippal. I could still feel his touch on my cheek and hear his words escaping from his lips. And each time I thought of him my stomach felt as though I were flying through the sky and my spine shivered with the happy memories. But there were other times that I would be able to think of him, and at that moment I really needed to rest.

Surprisingly enough, I slept for quite along time. And let me tell you, my body really enjoyed it.

The next morning I woke up, the sun was shining brightly against the beige cloth of my tent and ray's of it's light were pouring in a little window on the far side.

I opened my eyes and squinted in the morning light. They blinked rapidly and slowly got used to the change. Then I lifted myself from my bed and stretched my sore arms that had gotten limp from being slept on. I smiled as I walked over to my dresser so I could get ready and go outside.

_What to wear, what to wear? _I asked myself in my head as I opened up the metal doors. I looked in and shuffled through a couple of different outfits, but I saw nothing that really suited my mood today. _Hmmm…maybe my Thief dress sphere would be good! I bet Gippal wouldn't mind too much if I wore that. _I laughed at my own thoughts as I pulled out my belt that had my Treasure Hunt garment grid on it. Then I pushed the Thief dress sphere into one of the little holes and I was changed into the bright yellow bikini top and the olive green miniskirt that I knew so well. My scarf that changed from red to yellow fell lazily around my neck and over my shoulders and the satin bows twisted around my arms. It hadn't been that long a time since I wore this outfit but it felt as if it was ages ago. I could barely remember being a sphere hunter with Yuna and Paine and yet it had only been a month since we defeated Vegnagun.

I looked down at it and frowned. _Nope! Not the one,_ I thought to myself as I took the garment grid off and I was changed back into my pajamas. I turned to look in my dresser once again and sorted through my cloths. I finally pulled out my working cloths. These I had worn in the desert most of the time I was here. It was light green, sandy orange, and brown and was sort of like a body suite. It had a leather torso that buckled up until it reached the neck and the limbs. The arms were cotton sleeves that were tucked into fingerless gloves. The legs were leather as well and buckled along the thighs. It was a really comfortable working outfit…but again, not the one.

I looked in my dresser once more. _This has got to be the last time._ I stuck on arm into it and pulled out a crimson red and fiery orange shirt and a black pair of short shorts. I put them on and looked at the full body mirror on the inside of one of the doors. It looked kind of like my Warrior dress sphere. The top covered my bust and sides but then opened up in the stomach revealing my belly button. The shorts hugged tightly to my bum and around my waist hung a loose brown belt the fell to one side. I wore flat-bottomed knee boots and my arms were covered in different layers of belts and fabric.

_Yep! This is it! _I thought as I smiled to my reflection in the mirror. _Not bad! Pops must have given me this one because I don't remember buying it!_ I grabbed onto my hoodie and slipped it over my head and then left my tent.

I stepped out into the sun and smiled widely as its rays showered down on me in a large bath of yellow. I closed my eyes and looked up towards the sky and let the warmth of the morning wash over me, sending a tingling sensation through my body. I sighed happily and then continued to walk across the sand.

Before long I reached the dinner tent. I pulled the fabric covering the opening aside and stepped in. Everyone was eating their breakfast and talking to the people who were close to them. I turned my head from side to side in the hopes of finding Gippal. I really wanted to talk to him about some things that had entered my mind about the rebellion and such. But he was nowhere in the tent. So, I made my way along the table until I reached the one where Buddy and Brother sat as always.

"Hi guys!" I said as I sat down in the seat next to Brother. "How was your night?" Both Brother and Buddy stopped eating their ham and hash browns and looked at me as if they had just seen a ghost. Buddy was so surprised that he even dropped his fork into a big glob of ketchup on the side of his plate. I looked at them with a odd questioning look, "Nice to see you too!"

"Where have you been?" Brother finally asked in a sceptical voice. I looked over at him with my brow furrowing as my eyes squinted.

"Where have I been? Um…sleeping!" I replied sort of sarcastically, the expressions on their faces still not changing. "What's wrong with you guys? I saw you yesterday at work, remember?"

"Yesterday?" Buddy asked disbelievingly. "We didn't see you yesterday. In fact, we didn't see you the day before that either. And the day before that too, we only saw you once in the morning if I can even remember the incident."

"What? I don't get it? I went to sleep last night after the me—" I cut myself off quickly before saying anything. I hadn't seen Brother or Buddy at the meeting so I wasn't really sure if they knew or not. "I mean…after work and I woke up this morning."

"Well then you must have gone to bed two nights ago." Brother said as he chomped into his hash browns again. "Today is the thirteenth and the last time we saw you was the eleventh."

_Hmmm…_I thought. _I guess I must have slept for two days, No wonder I fell so rested. But I am starving!_

I got myself breakfast and had a long talk with Brother and Buddy. It had been a bit since I really talked to them and it was nice. It turned out that Buddy really did like one of the cooks that worked in the dinner tent. Nienna was a really funny girl and someone I wouldn't have guessed would be the right girl for Buddy. But he was happy and she was too and all that's all that really mattered.

As everyone eventually finished, I got up and walked towards the entrance to leave and find Gippal. As I walked out into the sun once again, I passed a small group of people talking quietly between themselves.

"Has everyone heard yet?" one of the men whispered to the others. I stopped for a second, pretended to fix something on my shirt, and cocked my head in their direction. "The meeting is taking place tonight at ten. This one has got to be it. There's not much more planning to do, especially with the message that that kid brought two days ago." Everyone around him nodded their heads in consent and leaned in closer making it more difficult for me to hear them.

"Do you think they are actually going to go through with it?" Another girl with a low toned voice asked.

"Of course," the same man replied haughtily. "Gippal's really angry about that attack. Apparently all the scouts there, other than that kid, were factioners. His men were the one's that got killed by those Bevelleian asses."

"What was even in that pouch anyway?" A different man asked, his voice sounding rough. "Everytime any one of the leaders looked in there they all grimaced."

"I heard that it was a burnt flag that had the rebellion symbol on it , y'know the ancient one that means 'Liberty.' And, get this, the cut off hair of one of the factioners and an eye ball!" Everyone in the little circle sucked in their breaths and made weird sounds of disgust in their throats. My own stomach had started to turn as well because of what the man said. From what I heard here, I could tell that Daeron and his men were serious about their hate of the Al Bhed. "I think they did that because they hate our distinct features, like out green eyes and blond hair. I can't wait to get my hands around that Daeron's throat!"

The rest of their conversation was nothing of real importance, just odd murmurs about so and so on the west side of "Home." But what I heard first was really important and likely something I wasn't soon going to forget.

I continued my way over to the main building, which was surprisingly making it's way to completion. Soon enough we would be given our own little apartments in districts. The underground was all that was left to fix. "Home" this time around was much larger and secure. It still had those tall spires that attached to pulleys on the centre tower. But now the centre tower was much taller and more well built and could house three times the amount of people that it used to. On the south side of the building was the hanger that Pops' airship used to be in. Both the hanger and the airship were currently being restored to their former glory as well.

To any eye the Al Bhed would look like a peaceful and happy race, but underneath the surface bubbled the inevitable rebellion that was soon to take way and define the Al Bhed in an entirely new way. I sighed as I looked at the sight in front of me. From the large buildings being built and the people happy that they would finally have a home again, no one would ever have guessed what was happening.

I walked across one of the bridges looking over a district and up a small flight of metal stairs. Across the hall from the stairs was an office that Pops had given to Gippal. I walked up to his door and rapped my fist against the hard metal. Inside I didn't hear anything from within so I waited a bit and then knocked once more. Again…nothing.

"Gippal?" I called, trying to see if I could hear any movement at all. "Are you in there?" There was still no answer.

_Hmmm…I guess he really isn't in there, _I thought as I took one step back and leaned to one side. I looked at the door in a questioning way with my head coked to one side and my eyes half-opened. _Damn! I really need to talk to him before it's too late! _I looked at the door once more and moaned in exasperation.

_Wait! Maybe his door is open. He won't mind it I wait inside for him!_ I stepped forward so I was against standing in front of the door. Then I placed my hand on the long handle and pushed on it. Surprisingly it opened.

I peaked my head around the edge of the door and peered inside. The room was rather large and intricately decorated. In each of the four corners of the room were tall spiralling pillars that had several Al Bhed symbols on it. On the far right was a big steel desk and directly opposite me was a mini bar.

_Gippal must have put that on in himself_! I thought as I opened the door wider and stepped in. _Pops would never have it there!_ I chuckled lightly and then turned my attention back to the desk. It was covered completely in papers that were strewn in all directions. Some piles even spilled onto the floor. I could see that some were blueprints for the re-construction but others looked as if they were letters. I knew that I shouldn't go in and look at his personal stuff, but my curiosity got the better of me. I quietly snuck over to the desk and treaded on the tan sea grass carpet as I made my way there.

I shuffled through a couple piles of paper but saw nothing really interesting until I came upon a letter that was hastily scribbled and signed by Adelek. I picked it up from the desk and ran my eyes over the blue ink.

_Call the meeting for ten and make sure that everyone gets the word. We don't have much time left if we are going to make the deadline. Someone is making sure that all the airships are ready and that all the pilots have our co-ordinates. Other than that, there is not much to do but to prepare our minds. This is our time, my friend, and if we come to our end then so be it. We leave at mid-night._

_Adelek _

It was really going to happen and the time was coming soon when everyone would be tested. All I knew was that I had the duty, just like the others here, to defend mine that was being threaten.

I knew it then; I knew that I had to join the rebellion.

* * *

So there you go…I don't know if I really like how this chapter turned out. I'm undecided! But if you like it could you please review! And tell me if there are things I can improve. I hope that wasn't too long an interval between updates. The thing is, I can usually write a chapter in just a couple days or so but it takes a long time to get around to writing them! Anyways…I can't wait until everything gets more ploty! Please REVIEW!  



	8. Pending

**Author's Notes: **Hello all you out there in the little universe! I am back for another update. Scary isn't it? It is because I'm almost like a ghost because I'm never here anymore. And it's always the same excuse. Yes, the inevitable LACK OF TIME! But who seriously has any at all these days. Anyways…enough of me rambling my head off like I always do. Let's get on with the story! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! Huggles and please REVIEW again! Smile and be happy…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them! Like everyone else isn't?

Chapter 7: Pending

"Rikku?" came Gippal's voice from the door. I quickly dropped the letter onto his desk and turned back to face the entrance. There stood Gippal with one hand on the doorframe and the other filled with even more papers. "What are you doing in here?"

"I really needed to talk to you," I replied stepping back from the desk. "And when you weren't here I thought I'd wait for you inside." He nodded at me tiredly and rubbed his eyes as he walked into his office. He stepped up to his desk and looked down at the pile there. His eyes widened for a split second as I backed away, but then he just dropped the new papers onto of the stack that was already there.

"Here come sit down," he said wearily to me, motioning slowly to a couple of chairs and a couch in a small adjoining room. I walked slowly through a wide door and into the small room that had large windows on each side. Large wooden shutter lined the windows horizontally and so the light that was streaming through was creating weird shadows on the walls and floor. Gippal followed closely behind me as I walked to the centre of the room and then placed myself onto the black leather couch. He sat down beside me but he kept his distance. "So you need to talk to me?"

I paused and looked down at my hands that were starting to feel clammy but cold at the same time. "Yes," I said, keeping my eyes adverted from him. "I'm not exactly sure how to put this so I'm just going say it right out." I suddenly looked up at him, my green swirling eyes holding all the emotions I felt inside.

"I want to join the rebellion." Gippal suddenly sucked in his breath as he looked at me. He opened his mouth as if to reply but then he quickly shut it and clamped down hard on his jaw. "I really believe in this cause, Gippal. After going to those meetings and hearing about what was happening outside our desert, I knew it was right." Gippal again didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and turned his back to me, walking up to one of the large windows.

"I know this is worth fighting for," I said, my voice low and quiet. "And I know I can help." There was long silence as I sat there with Gippal standing across from me, waiting to hear his words. I looked up at him, his face profiled and accented in the shallow yellow light that shone on him through the blinds. His un-patched eye glowed and I could barely make out his beautiful green iris that I knew so well. His jaw was still tightly shut closed and I could see the worry embedded in his face. My eyes searched his handsome complexion for a hint or any indication of what might have been racing through his mind at that moment as he stood in silence.

I sighed inwardly as I gazed up at him, my feelings for him being once again stirred.

And then I knew it.

I knew I loved this man with all my heart, but at that instant I suddenly realized that I might never be with him. Both of us knew it. He was going to put everything for this and I was beginning to understand that I was going to do the same. It was just too important.

Even though I wished that it wasn't that way so fervently, the happiness that I had felt that morning dissipated and I could not help but be filled with a deep sadness. We might never be together. But, even in spite that, my heart felt a longing to feel his touch and his warmth and I desperately wanted to press his lips to mine.

"No," Gippal said suddenly, his face still completely unmoving. His voice was hard and did not falter as he spoke. "No. I can't allow it."

I did not understand. My face filled with confusion and my brow began to furrow to a frown. I asked "What? I don't—I—why?"

"No." Gippal said again, this time cutting off my words.

I really didn't get it. Why wouldn't he let me join?

"Gippal," I said, lifting myself from the couch. I took a couple of steps towards him and again searched his face frantically with my eyes. "Why not?"

"You're too young."

"Too young? What?" My voice grew louder and louder as I found what he was saying more ridiculous than what he said before.

"You're just," he began again. He voice lowered to a soft whisper as he finished he sentence, as if he was gently exhaling his breath. "…too young." He closed his eyes wearily and let his head sag forward a little. I could tell he was tired and all I wanted to do was let him rest in my arms, but I knew I couldn't leave this alone.

"Gippal, I'm eighteen," I said pointing to myself, my face clearly showing that I thought this was ludicrous. "This is just absurd. You're nineteen, one year older, and yet you are one the of the leader so this whole rebellion!"

"Yes!" Gippal yelled abruptly. He finally turned towards me and I could see his un-patched eye was wide and his face filled with frustration. He quickly pulled his arms to his head as he took a few steps from the window towards the centre of the room. "Yes, Okay? I'm nineteen! But _I_ can handle this. I know what I'm getting myself into! You barely know the top of all this and yet you say you can go out head on. But you can't! God, Rikku! This is a rebellion. That means you are going to have to go into war. Are you ready to take someone's life away? Are you saying that you can kill someone even though they may be innocent?"

His words stung me hard I was totally staggered by what he said. I suddenly found it hard to see his angry face in front of me and then I realized that my eyes had started to fill with salty tears. But they weren't tears of remorse or sadness. No. They were tears of anger and I just all of a sudden wanted to lash out at him.

"Oh! And a fifteen year old boy is more capable than I am?" I asked Gippal, referring to the young boy who had been at the meeting two nights ago. Gippal sucked in his breath and opened his mouth in protest.

"_He_ volunteered for this!" he whispered, leaning self-assured at me. "No one made him!"

"God! Gippal!" I replied my voice getting so loud that it was starting to reverberate on the walls. "_I'm_ volunteering for this!"

"No, you're not!" Gippal yelled back at me as he took one step forward.

I took a step towards him. "Yes! I am!"

"Rikku," Gippal whispered to me, his face full of concern. In my aggravation with Gippal's reaction I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten. Now we were just a couple inches apart and I could feel the warmth of his body close to mine. "Please." His sturdy hands grabbed onto my shoulders tightly and he started down at me tenderly. "I can't…I can't see you go out there and risk your life. They're just too strong and I won't be able to! I…don't…want…"

"Yes?" I whispered so quietly that my voice was barely audible. I swallowed hard, a lump stuck in my throat all of a sudden. Gippal's good eye gazed at me as if he was almost yearning for something. His mouth parted ever so slightly and he leaned his head closer into mine.

He was going to kiss me.

I relaxed in his grip and my eyes closed until they were only half open. My heart began to beat so incredibly fast that I could almost hear it pounding in my ears.

Why was I feeling like this? Of course he had kissed me before. So why was I now pining so much for this one kiss?

"I can't lose you," Gippal finally whispered our mouths millimetres away. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips against his, every fibre of my body exciting. He let go my shoulders and wrapped his arms around waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I slowly slide my arms over his shoulders and then around his neck.

But then, it suddenly stopped.

Gippal pulled his lips from mine and stumbled a few paces backwards. I looked at him in uncertainty, my face giving him a look as if to ask what's wrong. Did I do something to make him stop?

He turned his head towards the door of his office, which was still slightly ajar. Standing in the entrance was a young man, about our age, knocking on the frame. He must have knocked already and I hadn't heard it. That must have been why he pulled away from me.

Gippal walked out of the adjoining room and back into his office and signalled to the man to enter. I slowly walked up to the edge of the room and placed my hands lightly on the side of the large door attaching the office to it. Making sure I wasn't seen, a crept slightly around the edge. The young man walked to the middle of the office and showed a sign of respect by bowing slightly at the waist. This must have to do something with the rebellion.

"Adelek wishes to see you, sir," the young man said still in his bow, his voice kind of monotone.

"Tell him I will be right there," Gippal replied coolly. The messenger gave another slight bow and left. I moved to where I had been before as Gippal walked back into the room and looked guiltily at me.

"I have to go," he uttered as he came back up to me. I nodded my head and kept my eyes to the ground. Gippal smiled sweetly and put his fore finger under my chin, lifting it until my head was level with his again. He kissed me softly, just barely grazing his warm lips on mine. "Stay home. Please." And then he turned and left out the door.

I sighed as I sat back down on the leather couch, still anxious. Gippal had told me I couldn't join the rebellion and yet I still needed to. He wanted me to stay in safety but I knew me sitting here would do nothing.

I stood up and walked out of his office, out of the main building, and out into the sand. I needed to get ready. We would leave at midnight.

Everyone would be tested at midnight and everything would begin at midnight.


	9. Boarding

**Author's Notes: **Okay…wee! People like my story still! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Since people still like it, and I tend to take a long time with updates, I decided that I would try my hardest to get this one up as soon as possible. This chapter may not be long but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting. And yes, fighting is coming. I've got just a couple more chapters of setting everything up and introducing more characters. Let me tell you, setting up a rebellion even one in a story, is incredibly hard. I don't advise it. Anyways…enjoy and please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. But, I am totally fascinated and obsessed with them! Like everyone else isn't?

Chapter 8: Boarding

That night at eleven, I got up out of my bed. My tent was in complete darkness. The only light came from the orange blaring torches outside, but even with that little light it was hard to see by.

I tiredly rubbed my eyes with fisted hands, yawned a couple of times, and then went in the direction that I knew my dresser was in. Once I felt the metal door, I silently opened them and felt around for my dress spheres. I slipped on a large brown suede belt with my Howling Wind garment grid on it and placed my Thief, my Warrior, my Dark Knight, and my White Mage Dress Sphere each into their little holes. As soon as they were in place, I tapped my Thief Dress Sphere and I was changed into my all-familiar trademark outfit.

Then I walked to my bed and pulled from underneath it a brown rough cloth side-bag. Inside I dumped anything I would need for the rebellion. Anything at all that would help, including extra garment grids and the rest of my mastered Dress Spheres as well as potions and accessories. Once everything was prepared, I stood up straight and looked hard at the entrance to my tent.

It was really happening. I was going to fight. But hell, was I ever ready for it. This was the time when the Al Bhed would be remembered. Even if we were crushed to the ground and this rebellion went down in history as a stupid attempt to save our pride, the wind would howl with our loses. The sky in the Thunder Plains would continue to shriek in mourning for us and the rain would never cease to fall. Spira would be the one to remember if no one did.

I took a deep breath, pulled my bag up over my shoulder, and then walked to the entrance of my tent. I pulled the hard cloth to the side and walked out into the cold night air, my breath catching in my lungs as I took in the sight ahead of me. My eyes opened wide as stared at three large airships sitting peacefully in the sand. Their intricately painted hull looked hard against the black of the sky but glowed strangely in the light of the moon. Al Bhed airships were extraordinary sights by themselves, but to see three of them together was almost overwhelming.

The chill breeze blew harshly round my exposed body so I decided to hurry to find warmth. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and then I began to run towards the ships. As I made my way over I noticed people around me going over to the ships and a great big crowd at the bases. A lot of people were there. At least three times the amount that I had seen at the meeting. Once I was there, my breathing hard, two people at the head of the groups started telling everyone which airships to board. Each passing moment as I neared the ships, my heart began to beat faster and faster and a warm rush spread through my body. I made it to the front of the group and was directed onto one of the airships. As I walked up the long metal ramp a small smile curved on my lips and my eyes began to glow.

This was it. I was going to fight and I was excited.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too short and that you guys enjoyed it. I really hope it wasn't too convuluded or anything. It was just the little snipet saying how Rikku is getting on the ship and how she feels about it. Now we see she isn't scared and that she isn't wimmpy because she is actaully excited. So here is where the real work begins! No more drama just ACTION! Well, maybe some drama. I am a fan of drama so I doubt there will be no drama at all. But for you action people, there will be alot of action! Dark twisted plots, evil infiltrations, and some ass kicking is coming up so don't give up. Anyways...please REVIEW! Oh, and in your review could you tell give ideas for cool names for two Al Bhed guys and an Al Bhed girl. I can't seem to find the right names for the new characters that are coming out. I know excatly what they look like, act like, etc but I can't find names that fit. Thanks for reading! Toodles...  



End file.
